Guide talk:AB Solo Capping
ok any ideas for changes write here ty--20px[[User:Korineczek| Korineczek]] 05:30, 20 December 2007 (EST) :I think the page looks good, hiwever i would add the R/Rt splinter barrager. It kills all NPCs in a matter of seconds, and with a long bow n equal or higher ground they dont attack back. However i have searched wiki for the splinter barrage to see that it doesnt work. -84.66.155.118 09:56, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::Yeah, it works, but splinter barrage is shit-tastic in skirmishes, while the ones listed can at least generate some threat. --71.229 10:00, 3 January 2008 (EST) E/Me How about a DOT AoE Elementalist with gw:Hex Breaker? Helps against Necro(General hexes), Mesmer(gw:Backfire), and Ele(That elite air magic hex, KD after 3secs whats the name again) NPCs. That, and gw:Glyph of Concentration to cover your Savannah Heat, MS, or whatever DoTAoE damageskills you prefer, and ofcourse Fire attunement, FDH for speedboost, and Liquid Flame as a quick 100+ damage spike. I think I'm gonna post this idea to the wiki after some field research. Any comments? 195.240.8.208 10:20, 21 January 2008 (EST) :Hex Breaker won't stop three Mesmers or Necros casting duplicate hexes on you. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ 21:06, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::But will stop those annoying SP sins or Siphon Speed sins-- Korineczek--( -- ) 01:06, 22 January 2008 (EST) :::If it's designed to cap shrines, survivability against SP sins isn't a priority. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 01:44, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::::Ohh sorry I totally forgot this is Solo-capping article :) -- Korineczek--( -- ) 10:25, 22 January 2008 (EST) Deletion Not assuming even a remedial standard of in-game experience, users can be expected not to attempt to cap shrines solo. It's inefficient always, and the only reason as to why this guide has any practical value can be attributed to the event in which a 4-man team consists of very inexperienced ABers. In which case, it's not fallacious to assume one willing to attempt to solo cap, a possibility avaliable only to a more experienced tier of players, made up of those who would otherwise fail miserably in trying to do so had they not some level of expertise, can also put together and coordinate a 4-man team. Therefore this guide is worthless. -Shen 18:28, 23 January 2008 (EST) :In retrospect, a valid counter-argument to my logic would be users who do solo cap, who have a chance to, would realize the ineffectiveness in doing so. However, this only proves my point that it is, indeed, a terrible AB strategy. -Shen 18:31, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::Anyone can solo cap with a Savannah Heat nuker, and more than two of those trying to cap a single shrine is hopelessly redundant. I think we should just strip out all the suggestions but the elementalist. --71.229 18:32, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::I'm saying that first and foremost, solo capping isn't a good idea. -Shen 18:34, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::Given the retarded nature of AB, I think having two solo cappers capping and ten regular builds getting slaughtered is superior to having twelve regular builds trying to cap. I see your point, but seriously, how many good AB PUG groups have you ever been in? --71.229 18:37, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::I understand. Then we should simply make note, that, in such a scenario, one should attempt to cap with better builds, on the general Guide. Capping, not solo, wins AB's. Capping Solo is just a last resort, but it'd be preferable for it to be made known that it should be considered as such. -Shen 18:40, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Yeah, true. Slap that in there. --71.229 19:05, 23 January 2008 (EST) Solo Capping FTL a) Takes too long to transfer shrine ownership b) Weakens your 4 man party --196.25.255.214 13:12, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :How does it weaken your party? Also it's faster than sitting with the noobs in the rest of your team fighting mobs. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:16, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::Hey. Fighting mobs is the time-honored traditional way of making your team lose without getting Dishonored, and I won't tolerate any negative comments about it. D:< --71.229 13:21, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::(ec)::There are a couple of arguments here, think about this, 3 teams of 4 people on each side (side a), if one team solo caps, that's 4 shrines, if the other 2 team Cap, that makes 6 shrines, the other team (side b)we'll assume is using a complete capping strat (all 3 teams are caping diff shrines), this measn that 1 side is (trying to) capping 6 shrines, against he one that's trying 3, we could assume that the 7trh shrine is capped by side B, and the other 2 teams come across people from side A, even if they're solo capping, if we assumed B won these scrimishes, then B would control 3 shrines, and A would most likeley control 4 (obv this will not be accurate). adn a good solo build should be able to withstand moderate pressure (e.g. fire from the other side) so they could hold off until more people arive at least. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 13:27, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::In the ideal scenario, there would be no need to solo cap. However, because of the nature of the players and of AB itself, the situation often makes solo capping viable because of the tendency for players to mob. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 07:10, 8 May 2008 (EDT)